Wedding Bells and Sleepless Nights
by Ris Fallon
Summary: It's been four years of suppressing emotions, lying with smiles, and fooling one another with friendly laughter. And finally, Sora is getting married. She's finally moved on, and Taichi's realizing that he's not the only one who's struggled to move on.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** I'm in a sappy mood. But I'm also really annoyed with my ex at the moment, so forgive me if this is bitter sweet. This is just a lone, little Taoirato two shot because it's been in my mind all day. Inspiration for the story line comes from the songs "She's in Love" by Mark Wills, and "She Never Cried In Front of Me" by Toby Keith. For all you not-country fans, don't worry, I'm not going to make you listen to the songs. But you can Google the lyrics if you're curious about the story origins. This may be the closest I'll come to appearing as though I support Sorato, so enjoy.

* * *

Being the best friend really freaking sucked, just by the way. Seriously. If it wasn't bad enough that when they watched the game together or had a pizza-movie night, he had to keep smiling and keep his thoughts and actions purely friendly, then it was that _she_ was dating one of his best friends. And after the first few awkward months, Sora kept slipping. She'd talk about Yamato, about their last date, or how they hung out after his concert, or how sad she was that she had to work the one night he had neither work nor band practice. She'd smile and her eyes would get bright and she had this... glow. And not because she was pregnant. If she was, she hadn't had the nerve to tell Taichi yet. Maybe she knew that he'd either strangle Yamato, or have a heart attack.

Taichi had minimal regrets. Both were dear to him, Sora and Yamato. Yamato had asked, and Taichi had smiled. Sora had hesitated, and Taichi had pushed her forward. He wasn't going to be selfish, he wasn't going to hold them back. He couldn't do that to two people he loved, two people who meant more to him than anything. Besides Hikari, of course. He wasn't sure if she agreed with him or not. When Sora left, Hikari's smile faded into a frown as she stared at her brother. Taichi pretended not to see it. He didn't want to have that conversation. He didn't want to stop smiling.

But his smile faltered when he opened the door after soccer practice one day, to see both Yamato and Sora. You'd think that was pretty common, but it wasn't really. Sora might have faded into a comfort zone between the two boys, but Yamato wasn't ready to flaunt his relationship infront of Taichi. He kept it low-key, something the brunette appreciated although he never said it. But there was something about them, something about how Yamato kept biting his lip, torn between a smile and a frown, and Sora wringing her hands. It was the first thing Taichi noticed when they all sat down on the couch. A soccer game was on, Brazil versus Italy or something like that. It was a rerun. Taichi taped everything, studied the plays over and over. It was purely on for background noise, something to focus on besides Hikari talking on the phone with her friend. Alluding to a boy. He'd have to look into that, when his stomach wasn't doing an uncomfortable fluttering thing.

Not a crushing butterfly feeling, like you're so happy and giddy that they need to escape. It was an anxious, foreboding nausea. He didn't like it. It was hard to smile, hard to feel relaxed when he wanted to run into the bathroom. He caught the sheen of metal in the light, but he didn't look down. He didn't want to. But he didn't have long; Yamato was uncomfortable, as though he knew what thoughts were sprinting through Taichi's mind. His blue eyes glanced at Sora, but when she continued to look down at her hands, or forcibly at the television, he sighed and cleared his throat.

"Look, Tai..." He didn't know how to start. His words faded off, and ran a hand through his hair and tried again. "Um, so you know..."

"We've been dating for a really long time," Sora said; she seemed to have remembered her earlier uncertainty discussing her relationship with Taichi, the days when she blushed to confess that she was waiting for Yamato outside of his dressing room.

"Four years." Yamato looked stunned, like he couldn't believe it. Neither could Taichi; Mimi had said she wondered how long it would last, and Taichi was ashamed to have been thinking the same thing. But four years... Really, was it that long? What sort of masochist was he? He hadn't even tried to date anyone in all that time; he just played soccer, went to school, played soccer, hung out with friends and Hikari, played soccer... He told himself that he didn't have time for girls. The reality was, he didn't want girls. He wanted Sora.

"Last night, Yamato asked me... Well." A nervous, girlish giggle that Taichi thought sounded strange and foreign came from the girl he had known longer than he could remember now. It didn't sound like the Sora he knew, who had screamed at him for throwing up in her hat, smacked him for giving her a hair clip, called him an idiot and a dillhole in that affectionate-hate thing that they had going on as best friends.

Shaken from his reverie, he realized she was holding out her hand. It was shaking, but she kept it there. The sun from the parted curtains was reflecting off the stone: a tasteful diamond, set in a simple silver band. There was a lump in Taichi's throat that made it difficult to breathe.

"We're getting married. In April," Yamato added, as though to prove that he remembered. They had obviously spent the entire night talking about it. Or doing something else that Taichi decided to ignore. Sora was beaming. He could hardly scowl and feel sorry for himself when she looked so _happy_. Even Yamato was smiling, a small and sheepish smile, but not really embarrassed. He was proud of his new fiance, and with good reason. The shyness was from admitting it to Taichi, and knowing him well enough to know that Taichi might be ecstatic that they were happy, but he was crushed. And he would never let them know it.

"Congrats. Seriously, wow, congrats!" With a wide grin that didn't feel quite genuine, he leaned over and hugged Sora. He wished Yamato would clear his throat, break it up. But he trusted Taichi. He trusted Sora. Taichi wished he wouldn't; that trust made him feel like even more of an ass. When he pulled away, Sora was still grinning. Her cheeks were flushed, and she looked ready to giggle. Geez. He wondered how long until she called Mimi so that she didn't feel like a total ditz screaming her head off. He might care about her, but he was still going to tease her if he heard that trilling giggle one more time.

"Thanks," Sora breathed. Yamato looked not quite so relieved. Granted, his hands weren't clenched into fists so tight that his knuckles were white, but his brows were drawn close together. He was analyzing, trying to read Taichi. But the smile was secure, and he was letting nothing through. He wasn't ruining their shining moment, their happy news. Dude, if it made Yamato smile, then Taichi was supporting it. Screw selfish ambitions, there were other girls in the world. Fish in the sea. Cookies in the jar. Why did guys always compare girls to food, anyway? He was seriously craving lunch, now. Maybe egg and ramen, with soy sauce and...

"What's going on," Hikari asked, pulling a brush through her short hair as she emerged from the hall way. Taichi hadn't realized the water had stopped running; he had been a little distracted by thoughts of Sora, and Yamato, and food. Not all in association with the others, by the way. Hikari didn't need to be answered; her eyes lingered on the same gleam that Taichi had tried to avoid, and a smile crept onto her face. "Oh! Congratulations," she said, echoing Taichi's sentiments with a bright smile. She was careful to avoid looking at Taichi though. He knew her better. She would wait until they were alone, and then poke and pester, the same way he would to her about that boy she had slipped mention of on the phone before she had slipped off to take a shower.

"Thanks," Sora said again. Yamato didn't really say anything; he looked like he was trying very hard not to look proud. Sora lowered her hand, reaching for Yamato's almost as though she didn't realize it. Taichi released his breath slowly. He'd gotten used to that. But it was a little much, on top of this _wedding_ stuff. "We've got to go, though. I just wanted you to be the first to know. We did," she added, because Yamato had raised his eyebrow. Taichi didn't doubt either, but he had a feeling Yamato had refused to tell anyone else first.

He was a good friend. Taichi, however, was feeling like the wordt. Being jealous of his best friend's girl. Tcht.

"Takeru won't forgive me if he doesn't know next. But we...wanted to make sure you heard from us," Yamato said, and the pause in his words didn't go unnoticed. He glanced at Hikari and smiled a wry smile, and she blinked. Taichi understood though, or he thought he did. If Takeru learned first, he would tell Hikari the news assuming she already knew. Hikari would ask Taichi if he had heard. Yamato didn't want Taichi to feel betrayed, out of the loop. _He was a good friend_.

"Oh, Yamato-kun..." Hikari paused in brushing her wet hair. "Takeru invited me to watch you guys practice later. Did he ask you?"

"Nope," Yamato replied, sounding unbothered. Hikari blinked, looking uncertain. "Are you coming?"

"If... If it's alright," she said slowly. She wasn't so sure it was. Taichi grinned. Takeru was going to get a scolding; Hikari didn't have very high tolerance for rudeness, although how she could also be friends with Daisuke... Well, that had baffled everybody for a while. It was a bit of a paradox, one that always amused Taichi to think about.

"It's alright. Just come in the back, alright?" Hikari nodded, although she still looked uncertain. Yamato sighed and pushed himself to his feet. Sora followed, clinging to his hand. But her eyes were on Taichi, as though expecting to see something there that contradicted the smile, the sentiments. She almost looked disappointed, but Taichi didn't say anything. This game of keep-away had been played for four years now, this tug of war between wanting to know and not wanting to say. It was tiring, but necessary. She was happy with Yamato; he wished that she would stop looking at him like she thought he hated her.

"See you later, Taichi."

"At the soccer game," he reminded her. They were already headed for the door; Sora had the cell phone in hand, something Yamato didn't miss.

"Right. Bye." Her free hand raised in an over-the shoulder wave.

Taichi didn't get up to see them out; both of them practically lived in the apartment by now anyway. The door had barely snapped shut when Hikari turned to face her brother, a worried frown in place. He pretended not to see it, but instead returned his attention to the soccer game. He still hadn't memorized all the plays in this game, and there were some really good ones that he'd love to try out. He was still hoping to get scouted for a national team, one day.

"Niisan," she said quietly, but again, he ignored her.

"So you and Takeru, huh? Do I have to inform him of what constitutes as a _date_," he asked, and Hikari blushed at his emphasis on the word. So, was Takeru the boy she had been talking on the phone about, however fleetingly? "Going to hang out with big brother-"

"Are you okay," she asked bluntly. Whether she simply refused to be deterred, or she was retaliating for his teasing with a complete disregard for subtlety, Taichi wasn't sure. Both, maybe. Taichi didn't answer. With a heavy sigh, Hikari crossed the room and sat down next to him on the couch, resting her head against Taichi's shoulder.

"Your hair's wet," he complained.

"I'm sorry," she said. And he understood, she wasn't talking about her hair. Echoing her sigh, Taichi put an arm around his little sister. She cuddled into the one arm embrace, just like she did when she was little. It was difficult to imagine that she was sixteen, and not the quiet twelve year old. She was still quiet, but it was a confident quiet. She didn't _need_ to talk, where once she was almost _afraid _to talk, to disappoint. She still was, sort of. But she never believed that she had nothing to worry about, that she could never disappoint him.

"Yeah. Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Firstly, I wanna thank everyone for the reviews. I like pretending that I'm becoming a loved writer in the Digimon fandom, lol. It can be a lie, that's okay. I still appreciate the compliments and encouragement I receive from reviewers. The question has been posed, however, why silent watchers annoy me so much (those who fave and watch, but never speak). I personally know that whe I watch and fave, that does't always mean I'm coming back to read it later. It means "I don't wanna lose this on the off chance that I wanna read it later". Yeah. I'm guilty of it, so I try not to do it if I can just book mark. I try review anything I read through, and appreciate the same courtesy. But anyways.

This is kind of short, shorter than I originally intended because... well, I can't remember what I originally intended to _write_. But at least it's posted. That's something, right?

This chapter gave me a little practice with time-line narrations, mixing dialogue in to not bore you out of your mind. Tell me if I failed miserably or not, will you? And I'm pretty sure engagement rings, etc, are a pretty western thing. And I'm _pretty_ sure that Sora and Yamato aren't Christians or anything, because it's not really popular in Japan is it? I don't know, but yeah Deal with it, because I don't feel like researching Japanese wedding customs for fanfiction, mkays?

Well anyways, here's to hoping you Sorato fans are pleased, and that you Taichi sympathizers are properly moved. I seriously, seriously feel for Taichi. He really got the raw end of the deal there. Like, you know, if it's not enough that you have a crush on one of your best friends, she has a crush on your _other_ best friend, which means that you have absolutely no chance of _avoiding_ seeing them, and then you get into situations like this. Ugh. Talk about biting the big one.

And he doesn't even get to be a professional soccer play. Dayyum.

* * *

A year sounds like a really long time, doesn't it? A lot happens in a year; babies learn to crawl and babble, and mothers give birth. You'd think that a year was like forever, the way five minutes meant so much to a ten year old boy who didn't want to go to home before he could make a basket. Five minutes in a recording studio gave musicians fame. So it only makes sense, you would think, that a year was an awful long time. But you'd be wrong; like five minutes changes from ages ten to sixteen, perhaps years grow shorter and less significant with age.

At first, it felt like nothing was very different. Taichi could even admit to having forgotten about the wedding. After the first few days, it became old news, to be replaced with worries over the end of his years at University, with the startling discovery that Hikari _might_ actually be interested in dating, in continually trying to convince his mother that he was not moving out until she promised to feed Hikari real food. He attended soccer games, practiced whenever he had neither work nor Uni, had to be reminded that he couldn't sleep until he fiished his homework pretty much nightly. The summer came, and trips to the beach were a regular thing. Sora removed her engagement band so as not to lose it, and so it was easy to pretend it didn't exist.

But then autumn came around, and with a rainy day came Sora and Yamato's first fight about the wedding. Sora didn't come to Taichi, but Yamato did. He apologized for it too, asked if he could talk before actually talking. Sora's mother wanted a larger wedding ceremony, but Yamato wanted it to be small. Immediate family, and the Chosen. He said the Chosen were practically family anyway, but if "some" friends could come, why couldn't they all? Didn't extended family have the right to enjoy the marriage too? Yamato didn't know, but he was stressed and tired, and Sora had gotten angry when he told her that whatever she wanted, to make her mother listen. He told her not to let her mother walk on her, something Sora was reluctant to do after years of finally being on good terms with her mother. She had refused, gotten angry, and Yamato had walked away. He was afraid the wedding wouldn't happen. Taichi wondered if it wouldn't. But it was back on again, within a week. Yamato had sat outside Sora's apartment until she had finally opened the door. Taichi didn't ask what happened next; he was selective about just how much he was going to let Yamato talk, and Yamato seemed to know it.

It became harder to ignore after that, but Taichi thought he handled it with good grace. However, he had refused when Yamato had asked him to be his best man, when Sora had insisted that they needed to get that taken care of for fittings and stuff. She wanted to make the outfits herself, at least the bridesmaids dresses. Her mother had glared when she suggested making her own dress, saying that she shouldn't have to do all the work for her special day. Sora liked it though; Taichi knew that was how she kept herself from thinking too much. You could only think when there was nothing left to do, and when you had time to think, you tended to think the wrong thoughts. The imagination had a really sick sense of humor.

"You're my best friend," Yamato had insisted when Taichi shook his head, saying he couldn't do it. There was a double meaning to his words. He wasn't entirely sure he could stomach standing to the side of the alter, instead of... well, you get the idea. He had a feeling there was only so much he could be involved in, and Yamato wasn't relenting.

"But it would mean a lot to Takeru. If I had a brother, I'd make him my best man as long as he wasn't five," Taichi replied bluntly. Yamato frowned, and then ran a hand through his hair. He had thought of this too. "It'd mean a lot to him," Taichi said again. "I mean, his big bro is getting married. Let him be a part of it."

"...Alright. But will you be part of the wedding party, still?" The question was hesitant; he wasn't entirely sure that the rejected offer had been for Takeru's sake. Taichi quirked an eyebrow.

"Like what, shoe shiner of the groom?" It was a joke, and it kind of worked. Yamato looked slightly less worried.

"I was thinking usher, but now that you mention it, my dress shoes are kinda scuffed."

"I think I like being the usher better. ...What does an usher do?"

"Um... Ush?" Yamato shrugged. Apparently, Taichi was going to be spending his evening on Google, lest he get a sample bouquet of lillies chucked at his head when he asked Sora what the hell he was supposed to be doing. And that was what he did; by the time he was actually expected to do anything useful, he thought he had memorized the task of usher without fault. Or he'd just BS it. Yeah, that sounded way easier. I mean, the guy could barely remember that he had math homework when he got home. But he was working with Jyou, so there was no harm in a whispered "Hey buddy, what the heck are we doing?"

Oh yes. He totally had that handled. Man, if he were Staples, he'd be saying "That was Easy" over, and over, and over... You know, that snazzy little red button? He had no idea why it annoyed everyone so much. It made Taichi grin.

But while talking to Yamato might have had some occasional moments of awkwardness, it was nothing compared to Sora. Sora, who never wanted to talk about the wedding, didn't want to think about seating arrangements or floral arrangements, catering menus or the reception dinner. She said he could hang out once in a while, that nothing was changing between them just because she was getting married. Sure, Yamato was around a little more than he used to be, but he didn't seem to care if Sora and Taichi hung out. Taichi wasn't so sure he could say the same for Sora, no matter what she insisted when he challenged her. She just wanted to watch the game, and after a while Taichi tried to talk about comic books. Why? Because he wanted to see if it was the wedding, or him talking that was annoying her.

"Dammit Taichi, I've already said--- Wait, what?"

Nope, it was just him.

So those visits dwindled down to almost not at all. It was kind of easier that way, as much as Taichi disliked taking the easy route for anything but schoolwork. And there was more of that, and Yamato insisted that he didn't need Taichi's help with the planning. Taichi had been right, Yamato said; Takeru had taken up his role as best man with gusto. It was almost annoying, actually, but the brothers worked well together. Unlike what Taichi would try to do, Takeru was not scheming to book a strip bar for the bachelor's party. Takeru rolled his eyes and laughed when Taichi suggested it jokingly one day when Hikari and Takeru were hanging out in the living room. Taichi couldn't say anything about it, although he kind of wanted to. Daisuke, Ken, Miyako, and Iori were supposed to be coming over for some "reunion time", although Taichi couldn't resist pointing out that they hardly could miss each other. They'd gone to the movies as a group just last week!

As winter passed, wedding talk increased. Hikari was a part of Sora's party, a bridesmaid. She tried to keep the wedding talk to a minimal around Taichi, but her and Takeru were excited. Taichi didn't blame them, really. Sometimes he even found himself getting caught up in the tidal wave that was planning and setting dates, wondering how many people Yamato had convinced Mrs. Takenouchi to _not_ invite. He had a feeling that was a losing battle; Yamato looked rather dispirited whenever it was brought up.

Time sped past and suddenly, April second was upon them. The big day, the day that the bells were chiming in the church and Hikari was pouting about her hair being short because she couldn't put it up like the other bridesmaids were. Yamato was pacing when Taichi showed up, and prompty glared at him. Shit, he was in trouble and he'd not even been awake for two hours... Not that he was about to admit that when he was already in the doghouse.

"You're late."

"By like, two minutes, Yamato," Taichi blinked, taken aback. He thought it was pretty damn good... for him. "The train was --"

"I'm getting _married_, Tai," Yamato reminded him. As if he could have forgotten, really.

"I know that," Taichi said evenly. Yamato huffed. "C'mon, mate, let's get you relaxed. Where's Takeru?"

"I don't know. Doing... best man stuff?" Yamato guessed, and shrugged. Sora was definitely the only one in this wedding party who had any idea what the heck was going on at any given moment. Typical, but damn inconvenient when you were trying to not get your head bitten off before your best friend had a heart attack.

"So what did I have to be an hour early for, Mr. Bossman?" Give him something to do, Taichi figured. It would make him not think about the fact that he had to exchange vows before lunch time.

"I was going to make sure you and Jyou knew... Where's Jyou," Yamato asked, spinning around. Taichi grabbed his shoulder before Yamato could make himself dizzy.

"I was in the bathroom... Sorry Matt, but you're really out of it."

"Thanks Mr. Observant," Taichi replied in Yamato's stead, sticking his tongue out. Jyou raised his brows. "I Googled what Ushers do. No worries, Matty," Taichi said cheerfully, patting Yamato on the shoulder. The nickname earned him one of the nastiest glares he'd received from Yamato since their childhood. Ah, fond memories.

It would have been a great wedding. Taichi supposed that, if he stopped pouting about it when no one was looking long enough to stop feeling sorry for himself, that it _was_ a great wedding. It wasn't too big or too small, and the day was sunny and warm and perfect, and Hikari looked really pretty in her dress. Maybe _too_ pretty, because Daisuke's tongue was dragging behind him on the floor and sometimes Taichi had to clear his throat loudly even to get Takeru's attention, although of course the blond denied it when Taichi smirked teasingly. After the third time though, he started getting a little ticked. After all, this _was_ his sister they were oggling at. He was going to have to lock her in a closet, honestly.

But for the most part, he was too busy to think about the fact that this was _Sora's_ wedding. It was easy, really. He stood on Yamato's side of the church, _ushed_ Yamato's guests while Jyou tended to Sora's guest list, enjoyed a few snickers with Koushiro when Yamato forgot that he'd already put his tie on. When he thought of it as _Yamato's_ wedding, it didn't bother him too much. Besides, he didn't catch another glimpse of Sora until she was walking down the aisle. Really slowly, as though flaunting that he'd fucked up and lost his chance in front of him. That was a very torturous few minutes, let me tell you. Taichi sighed to himself, smiled when Sora caught his eye and flashed him a nervous smile, and ignored Jyou and Koushiro's attempts to get his attention. He didn't want someone asking if he was 'really okay with this'. It was a little too late for that, and when he saw the two of them infront of the church, together, smiling and giddy (and for Yamato to be giddy...dayyum), he couldn't argue that this was where she was supposed to be. He didn't say a thing when the priest asked if anyone had any objections. He barely heard the little voice in the back of his head saying "_I do, because that should be me up there."_.

Maybe he knew her too well. Maybe he shouldn't have looked so hard, hynotized by their happiness and the numb "This is it, it's over" feeling that had taken over his thought patterns for a few more minutes. It was a peaceful kind of numb, you know? The kind where it started to stop hurting, and it stopped torturing you. This was the moment of closure, the end of hoping that secretly, they would break up and he had a chance. As long as he believed he had a chance, it hurt. But when that was gone, when there was nothing but tomorrow, then that wasn't such a bad feeling. He could finally breathe easily, look at another girl sincerely, date somebody else and not feel like he was swallowing back things he could never say.

When Taichi looked too closely, his heart hurt again.

A tear slid down her cheek, catching in the sunlight that filtered through the stained glass windows and skylights. Taichi felt his heart ache, because he understood the reason. He knew Sora better than anybody, after all, and he could only recall three times in their entire friendship that she had cried. When she was stressing out in the digital world over her crest, when she made amends with her mother, and when she and Yamato made up after their first big fight.

Only one of those times had she been sad.

Sora cried when she was happy, when she was so relieved that she felt like her knees were going to give out beneath her because they had been shaking so badly. If Yamato hadn't been clutching her to him, she might have done it. As it was, she returned the tight embrace and kissed him more fiercely, and Taichi felt like he had been smacked in the face. Again. You know, it had happened a few times before. And usually, it was Sora, come to think of it. Some cycles seriously needed to be broken.

Because she had been looking for it too, he realized. The feelings had never exactly died. She knew, once, she had loved him too, when he was too stupid and stubborn and slow to admit it to himself. Those feelings hadn't changed, at least not at first. She had just begun to feel them for someone else too, and that someone hadn't believed that the opportunity would keep presenting itself if he waited. Taichi had, and Taichi had lost her. Sora never would have confessed that she still liked him. She wouldn't have cried, asking him why he hadn't said anything. Sora wasn't that kind of person. She hated crying as much as Taichi hated seeing her cry. Sora picked her head off her arms and kept walking, and refused to let the tears fall. At least, she never cried in front of him. Not until today.

But Sora had finally found her closure in the arms of another, and Taichi was gripping the edge of the church pew, wishing it was him again.


End file.
